


Stay, It Will Get Better

by Jas_mint



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon, Twili Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/Jas_mint
Summary: Zelda and Link want to surprise Midna and strengthen Hylian/Twili relations as they get ready for the latest formal event in Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196135
Kudos: 13





	Stay, It Will Get Better

_"If you would just stay still—"_

_"Zelda, it **hurts** —"_

_"I don't care, stop whining—"_

Midna paused outside of Zelda's bedroom, listening in for a moment as the two fought back and forth. It was usually her and Link that argued, with Zelda stepping in when it got too much, but she found it amusing how the tables had turned. Opening her door, she tried to hide her smile and pretend she hadn't heard them.

"Everything going okay in here?"

The two jumped at her entrance, too caught up in their argument to notice her until she was right next to them.

"Midna!" Zelda nearly dropped her hairbrush, tugging on Link's messy locks in the process. He whined, flinching from her hold, and the pattern she had been twisting into his hair fell out.

"Look what you've done now." Zelda chastised the knight, swatting him with the brush. She took a moment to mourn her work, before shaking her head and setting her tools down.

"It was a surprise... I think it's a lost cause now." The princess sighed, glaring at Link in the mirror. The hero stuck his tongue out at her, before twisting in his seat to tell Midna, "We were trying to surprise you by wearing the fancy dresses you brought us from the Twilight Realm. It's not right you always have to dress in Hylian clothes for these events, we thought if we could set an example... we could get the nobles to suck it up and deal with it."

"Not how I would have phrased it, but yes, we are trying to make a change." Zelda added, slipping her hand into Midna's. "I'm not sure we are cut out for this, I don't believe I can do it justice."

Midna could now see Zelda's handiwork. Though neither of them were properly dressed, they were in varying states of formal Twili attire. She could guess Zelda had to stop every few minutes to help their farm boy, but had managed to start on her own hair and makeup. 

"Oh no, please, by all means.... continue. I'd love to see him look put together for once." Midna laughed, stepping up behind him to join Zelda. She ran her fingers through Link's messy hair affectionately, ruffling the mess even further.

"Though I believe your problem is that we usually use magic." With a wave of her hand, Link's hair untangled itself and twisted around his head into an elegant style, Midna reaching for a silver circlet and placing it delicately on his head. "I'd like to see you mess this up now." She teased, moving on from Link to help Zelda tie her dress.

"Is that a challenge?" The knight hopped up, sharp grin reminiscent of when he could turn into a wolf. 

"It was not an invitation to try." Midna scoffed, taking a moment to adjust his cape. "There, that's how we do it."

She stepped back to examine them, not expecting the emotional response to nearly bring her to tears. 

"You both look beautiful." She whispered, pulling Link and Zelda close. "I could never have imagined we'd come this far."

"Aren't you glad you didn't break the mirror now?" Link teased, nuzzling against her arm. Zelda ruffled his hair (the style staying in place), and shook her head softly. 

"I know I am." She laughed, turning to press a kiss to Midna's cheek. "Are you ready, love?"

Midna murmured something in Twili, a prayer for these times to last. Straightening up, she waved her hand down her own body and her clothing switched to Twili, a matching set to Link and Zelda. 

"Of course. Let's go scandalize some nobles, they're going to _hate_ that Link is wearing the same outfit as us."


End file.
